


Life

by AngelofAme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Thinking, life - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAme/pseuds/AngelofAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

life  
What does it mean to live?  
Is it just to exist?  
To share it with someone?  
To accomplish deeds?  
To love is living?  
To be free?  
To have power?  
Hope?  
What is life?  
I dont know


End file.
